From Ashes of Disaster Grow the Roses of Success
by daigh218
Summary: My first story...Heidi meets Sam and Dean Winchester when they are in her home town on a job. What happens when she finds out she herself is supernatural? Mostly set in the fourth season.


From the Ashes of Disaster Grow the Roses of Success

My first story...Heidi meets Sam and Dean Winchester when they are in her home town on a job. What happens when she finds out she herself is supernatural? Mostly set in the fourth season.

1-Do you ever feel alone? Are you ever coming home?

"C'mon Dean, this place is too small to have a bar."

"Well I can still ask around."

"You know you won't find anything."

"Maybe I will."

"Yea, sure. You really don't need anything to drink right now anyways."

"And why is that?"

"Because we have a case to work on and you know as well as I do that if you find a bar now we won't get anything done until tomorrow."

"Oh cry me a river."

"Dean, this thing could hurt people."

"There isn't anything about people being hurt."

"Yet. We need to research today and see if we can figure this thing out. The violence may come later."

"Yea, like you could predict what this thing'll do."

"We can try," he pauses to wait for a response. "Dean, just for today. As soon as we find something worthwhile you can go to a bar and celebrate."

"Well I still see no harm in asking around now so we won't be bothered when we decide to go."

"Whatever Dean."

Dean pulls into a gas station called Jerry's. While he's pumping gas, a red Sentra pulls up at the pump behind him. A girl with black jeans, a yellow t-shirt with (((reVibe))) on it, brown, wavy hair, and red glasses gets out. She looks at Dean and smiles sweetly and proceeds to pump gas into her car. When Dean finishes, he walks over to her.

"Hi, I'm Dean," he says.

"I'm Heidi, nice to meet you Dean."

"Same here. I'm not from around here and I was wondering if there was a bar in the area."

"Sorry, this place is a bit small for a bar that's decent. Plaquemine has a few but the best one is out of business and the other that I know of is filled with Catholic school freaks from St. John." She contorts her face that clearly shows her hatred for the patrons of that particular bar, and Dean laughs.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"Well, it's clear that you don't like the people at that bar."

"Really, I was hoping for subtle," she says sarcastically.

"Well any bar that has people you don't like is clearly a bar not worth going to."

"Whatever," she says but with a smile.

"So if there are no bars around here, what can a guy do to have fun?"

"Go to Baton Rouge. The most fun anyone has around here is sleeping in the recycling bin."

"That's funny."

"I'm dead serious."

"Really?"

"Yep, my brother's friend frequents the bin. The sad part is that he hangs there because it's close to the fire department and he's a volunteer."

"Wow, okay" he says with a chuckle. "Well, is there anywhere we can buy a room for the night."

"Not here, but Plaquemine isn't far, and they have motel and Best Western."

"How do you get to the motel."

"Just turn right leaving here and stay on the main road and you'll pass right by it. It's on the left side." Just then her phone rings. She checks the number and says, "Excuse me, I have to take this." Dean walks back to his beloved Impala to give her space and checks how much money he's spent so far. He looks over at the girl and it seems as though she is arguing with someone on the phone. He looks back at the pump and waits for her to finish.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened? You looked like you were fighting with someone."

"Yea, that was my mom. She called to tell me that when I go back to my dorm I need to bring my TV back cause my sister needs one, so I told her that it was my TV and she already had one. My loving mother said that she needed another one because hers was brought to my dad's house. I just hung up. That just pissed me off because she doesn't even watch TV outside of the living room! So I told her that I would come home and get my stuff and go somewhere far from here. Wow, I'm ranting. Sorry."

"It's okay, I would be mad too. Where are you gonna go?"

"I was planning on going back to my dorm room but I already checked out for the break. I guess I'll be going to that motel I told you about until I can find a friend that I can stay with because I can't afford to stay more than one night at the motel."

"Well since we're headed there we could go get something to eat?"

"That would be nice, but I have to go get some stuff from my house first."

"Okay, do you mind if we follow you so we won't get lost?"

"The motel is on this road, if you get lost you're an incompetent loser. And if you're gonna try to rob me or something I'll kill you," she laughs.

"I give you permission if either me or my brother try to hurt you."

"Can I get that in writing?" They both laugh.

"As soon as I pay I'll follow you."

"Sure thing."

Dean heads inside and pays for the gas while Heidi finishes up. He gets into his car and Sam says, "found any bars?"

"No, but we're gonna grab some food with Heidi after she gets some stuff from her house."

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?'"

"You don't even know this girl and we're going to her house then lunch?"

"Yep."

"Dean, you are so, so, ugh."

"I'm ugh? Really? That's so awful."

"Shut up Dean."

"Are you gonna complain the whole time or do I have to lock you in here?"

"I won't do anything."

"Good boy," Dean says as he pats Sam's head.

"God, don't do that. It's so irritating!"

"Being irritating's my job Sammy."

"Ugh, just go and shut up."

Dean laughs and follows Heidi down the road.

~Special thanks to Meriwether for having an awesome songwriter...The title from this story is from Easier, and the title from this chapter is from Annexation of Puerto Rico

I was just wondering how the chapter is...should I keep it going? I would appreciate rates/reviews and i'm all for constructive criticism...let me know what you think about it!!!


End file.
